Super Mario Moose + AJ's Quest
Super Mario Moose + AJ's Quest is a Mario game in Mario and AJ series released for Nintendo Switch Plus and the Gamer. It is a 3D platformer and it comes with the Super Mario Moose (version with Super Mario Galaxy DLC) and AJ's Quest: Search for the Sacred Bells. Story Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad and Peach are walking through Moose Meadows when they hear a roar. The one exception is AJ, who sees them hearing a roar in the castle's balcony. Bowser falls from the sky, capturing all moose and the Princess herself. Then, Bowser hops on the airship with Boom Boom on the bow and flies to his castle. Mario runs after him, and the others run with him. Another airship, but with Kamella on the bow, flies to AJ, and sends him to get 7 sacred bells, the artefacts that can help him make the Ultra Sword. Super Mario Moose worlds Moose Meadows A grassland world, with no Moose starting in the game's Super Mario Moose option. Here, the story takes place. The boss is Larry Koopa. Danger Walrus Desert A desert themed world. The boss is Iggy Koopa. Guinea Pig Glacier A snow themed world with Frosty Flower's first appearance in the game. The boss is Lemmy Koopa. Wombat Beach World A beach themed world full of giant bananas and coconuts. The boss is Wendy O. Koopa, and the airship boss is Bowser Jr.. Joey Jungle A jungle with palm trees, marking the lakeside. The boss is Roy Koopa. Monkey Mountains A mountain world. The boss is Troopa, and the airship boss is Bowser Jr.. Crocodile Clouds A cloud themed world. The boss is Morton Koopa Jr. Llama Land A very crazy world. The boss is Ludwig Von Koopa, and the airship boss is Kamella. Moose Fortress The final world. The first boss is Kamek with Kamella, the second boss is the last battle with Bowser Jr., the third boss is all Koopalings and Bowser, and the final boss is Moose Bowser. Star World The "true" final world. It has only 2 levels, 4 Toad Houses and 2 boss levels. The first boss is Master Boom Boom, and the "true" final boss is Dry Bowser. World Boom Boom Before entering this world, Mario and co. discover that Boom Boom captured Princess Daisy, so she can be a playable character after beating him. The two bosses are fights with Boom Boom. World Pom Pom The other bonus world. The gang and Princess Daisy discover that Pom Pom has kidnapped Toadette. The first boss is Pom Pom, and the second boss is the harder fight with Pom Pom. World Galaxy A galaxy world. The first boss is King Kaliente, and the second boss is Bouldergeist. AJ's Quest Worlds World 1: Moose Island A simple grassland world with a fortress and an airship level. Levels: * 1: A simple town with moose and Peach's Castle in the background. Goombas and Koopas are enemies first introduced in this level. * 2: A cave with Swoopers, Piranha Plants, Koopas and Paratroopas as enemies in this stage. * 3: This level is mostly flat. Paragoombas that drop Micro Goombas, Goombas and Monty Moles guard this level. You get a Super Leaf for first time. * Fortress: You must fight a Big Goomba. * 4: A town with pineapples on buckets. Goombas, Paratroopas and Fire Piranha Plants appear to be enemies in this level. * Toad House: A red Toad House. * 5: The sky is full of bouncy mushrooms. At the halfway, you need to find Parabeetle and ride him to a platform. Paratroopas and Paragoombas appear as enemies. * Airship: You must fight Larry Koopa. World 2: Super Bell Town A city level that introduces Super Bell and Blindness Leaf. Levels: * 1: A grassland level introducing Yoshi. It features Goombas, Koopa Troopas and Hammer Bros. * 2: A level taking place in a water barrier. Cat Goombas and Fire Piranha Plants appear as enemies. You get a Super Bell for first time. * Ghost House: A ghost house with Boos and Spiny-shelled Paratroopas as enemies. * Fortress: You must fight Boom Boom. * 3: A cliff that leads AJ to a volcano. Big Tail Goombas, Tail Goombas and Goombas are only species that you can see. You get a Blindness Leaf for first time. * Toad House: A red Toad House. * 4: Another water barrier, but with Tail Goombas and Cat Goombas. * 5: A level with Lakitu and Drill Lakitu. Cat Goombas join the Lakitu parade in this level. * Airship: You must fight Morton Koopa Jr.. You rescue Stratus in this world. World 3: Lightning Island Home of Lakithunder and King Lakitu. Sky Pop and Rock Mushroom are introduced in this world. Levels: * 1: A level with Paratroopas as enemies. You use a Sky Pop to reach the 3 Green Stars and the Goal Pole. * Toad House: A red Toad House. * 2: A level where you control the Thunder Rocks falling from the sky. Copter Koopas and Goombas appear as enemies. * Fortress 1: You must fight Lakithunder. * 3: An underground level. Swoopers and Cat Goombas are enemies here. You get a Rock Mushroom for first time. * 4: A street level. Airships and King Lakitu appear in night background. Sky Pop appears as well. * Fortress 2: You must fight King Lakitu. * Ghost House: A Ghost House level. Jetter Toad helps you use the Star Glider to glide through a maze of obstacles. * 5: A water barrier. Cheep Cheeps fall of the water. Goombas and Copter Koopas appear as enemies. * Airship: You must fight Wendy O. Koopa. World 4: Toad Harbor A harbor world. You find Marine Pop in some water levels, Liquid Mushroom, and Red & Orange Yoshis. Levels: * 1: A small town with Star Bits on the background. An orange Yoshi and a green Yoshi are hidden here. * 2: A level with Star Glider and Para-Beetle. It's a sky, with a lot of beanstalks and bouncy mushrooms. Some air enemies appear here. * Enemy Run: An Enemy Run level with Goombas and Big Goombas. You need the Rock Mushroom to clear the level. * Fortress: * 3: * 4: * Airship: World 5: Freezeen Kingdom World 6: Petal Town World 7: Boulder Path World 8: Bowser's Inferno